Achey Woman (TV Series)
The achey woman is a survivor featured in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this woman's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Isolation" This woman is brought to Cell Block A to be quarantined. "Internment" The woman is seen trying to sleep in her cell as Glenn and Hershel check on the patients. Later, she sits upright on her bed, shaking. She steps out of her cell to see what is happening to the bearded man when he begins to violently cough and shake before dying. When some of the patients turn into zombies, the woman flees towards the door that Maggie tries to break open, but she is unable to escape. Later she managed to lock herself in the cell underneath where Hershel and Henry fought. "Too Far Gone" This woman is seen running through the prison courtyard with another man and manages to escape on the Woodbury bus with other survivors. "Inmates" In this episode, the woman is found along with several other prison residents, zombified on the prison bus. She is discovered by Maggie, Bob and Sasha after they see the parked bus, they walk over to the side of the bus, and this reanimated women frightens Maggie as she starts clawing the window of the bus after the fall of the prison. She is then the third reanimated resident to stumble out of the bus, only to be stabbed in the head by Maggie, causing her to the ground revealing that she has been bitten on the neck. "Claimed" After Glenn wakes up in Abraham's truck, he asks Tara if they passed the bus that contained the prison survivors that escaped the prison during the assualt, Tara mentions when they passed the bus three hours ago, they were all dead. Death Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) After the Governor's Militia attacked and destroyed the prison, she managed to escape onto the bus. Sometime after, presumably everyone aboard the bus was killed, her included. She then reanimated as a zombie. *Maggie Greene (Zombified) After the achey woman reanimated as a zombie, she was discovered by Maggie, Bob and Sasha. She poured out of the bus with the other reanimated prison residents and was put down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this woman has killed: *Possibly a few of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The name of this character is not used in dialogue nor is she credited, but the name "The Achey Woman" was given to her by the writers and crew. *This character is nicknamed as "Achey Brakey" on the set. *According to her actress, the woman was supposed to interact with Carol in "Isolation" by giving her a look as if she was saying "Do I really have to go into the cell block?" where Carol responded with a stern look of finality.File:Conversation with Becky Shaw.png, Conversation with actress Becky Shaw on Facebook on November 12, 2013 References Category:Unnamed Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Prison Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series Category:Extras